The Black Hunter Returns
by Nikida-san
Summary: Nina Jenkins is back and better than ever after leaving for 3 years, and many things have changed including her. Now she's reunited with the Team again and this time she's not playing around. The first time she didn't get what she wanted but now it's her turn to try again and she's not going down without a fight.
1. Chapter 1

**Gotham City  
January 22 8:34  
3 years later**

* * *

"Dad I am one hundred percent sure I have everything I need for school, besides don't you have to go to work?" I grabbed my bag and his briefcase and handing it to him. "What would I do without you pumpkin?" I smirked as he kissed my forehead and ran out of the house.

My name is Nina Jenkins if you didn't know that then this story might be awfully confusing to you unless you're really smart. It's been 3 years since I've seen the Team I miss all of them, even Dick which is just strange because we go to the same school and I don't really see him. Even if he did see me I don't think he would recognize me, my hair has highlights and it's way longer that I really want it to be right now, I'm a lot taller that I was before and curvier (I love my lady curves, they're all in the right places). Not to mention I've become a completely different person. Not really but I think I'm a little different, I mean I wear dresses now and I get pedicures and manicures and that is a milestone for me.

I ran out of the house and took off down the street making it to school just in time for first period bell. "Hey, Nina we have Drama rehearsal on Thursday instead of today." That there is Mercedes she's my closet friend at Gotham Academy and the president of the Drama Club, with my as Vice-President unfortunately. "Thanks for tell me, I'll see you later. She smiled at me and ran off to her class, and I walked into mine.

Like always school was boring and took way to long. After school I walked out of the class and ran into someone. "Oh my I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention." I said picking up my books and the unknown person. I looked up into electric blue eyes and my heart stopped for a second. "Don't worry about it it's my fault." He said smiling at me. He had gotten so hot, tall, and muscular he was just "wow".

I handed him his things and he walked off with Barbara on his tail yapping about something I'm sure was unimportant. He didn't even recognize me, that's just great.

* * *

"Hey Barbara who was that, I don't think I've ever seen her before?" I asked looking back at the beautiful girl. "Don't be stupid, I mean I know she looks different but you don't have to act like you don't know her." I stopped and she walked passed me. I looked back at the girl I "knew" and shook my head. "I'm serious who is that?" She sighed and looked back at me. "It's Nina, Dick."

For a second I thought I was have heart convulsions, there was just no way that girl was Nina, I know I haven't talked to her since New Year's when I kissed Zatanna. I didn't realize what I was doing until it was too late. Batman found the necklace I gave her for Christmas on the floor and ever since then I haven't seen her ever at school. Truth be told I thought she moved but I guess I was wrong she's been here the whole time but I was so caught up with Zatanna I didn't even realize I was hurting her. I'll call her later, or not she doesn't have the same number. Still the same old Nina.

**Gotham City  
January 22, 15:55**

* * *

Come on Nina you can do it just go in and get it over with. "I can't do it they probably hate me for just leaving them so suddenly." I walked out of the alley and then back down again going into the telephone booth.

"Black Hunter A0125"  
Recognized Black Hunter A0125

Awesome I was sure they would have taken my name out by now. I walked into the cave to see it was empty, maybe everyone was on a mission. I wonder if they would recognize me The Black hunter had a brand new outfit as well thanks to my mother.

I walked into the kitchen to see a plate of cookies that I'm sure M'gann made with her awesome cooking skills. "Who are you how did you get in here?" I turned around to see Kaldar, he looked…the same just with more muscles and a new haircut. I smiled and ran up to him pulling him into a tight hug. "It's Nina; I know I look a lot different, puberty does that to you sometimes."

He pushed me back a little and studied me before a small smile appeared on him lips, he remembered me. "Nina, it is nice to see you, what happened where did you go?" He asked. I shrugged and looked down at my feet.

"Well, I just felt like I need a break and it was best if I just left. You guys were doing well before I came so I didn't really see the difference. I'm not going to lie though I have missed everyone so much. Where are the others?" He shrugged and walked to the Zeta-Beams. "They are probably just hanging around town, I was actually going to head back to Atlantis." I nodded taking a bite out of a cookie. Delicious like always.

Recognized Superboy B04  
Miss. Martian B05  
Kid Flash B03  
Artemis B07

Looks like I came just in time I just hope no one tries to attack me, better put my guard up just in case. All of them stopped and just watched me obviously wondering how a stranger got into the Cave without any trouble and why Kaldar wasn't attacking me. I smiled and M'gann ran over to me pulling me into a giant bear hug, she knew who I was. "Oh, I missed you so, so much. Why did you leave? Did we do something to hurt you? I'm just glad you're alright I thought something bad happened and then we went to your house and it was empty an…"

"M'gann, just calm down I'll tell you everything." She nodded hugging me again. "Holy hell, Nina is that you?" Wally ran over to us and began examining me. "You look so hot what happened?" Artemis backhanded him and pulled me into a hug. "It's good to have you back Nina; if you are coming back I hope you are." I nodded as Conner walked over to a giant hugging group. "Come on Conner there's room for you in this hug as well." I pulled him over and gave him a quick hug. "Welcome back Nina." He gave me a small smile that I returned.

"What's going on did someone die or something?" I looked up and just like before my heart stopped and I could feel my cheeks heat up. It felt like the whole world stopped, and it was uncomfortably quiet and I knew everyone was waiting on our reaction. "Hey." I couldn't think of anything else to say. He smiled and walked up to me pulled me into a tight embrace. I wasn't sure how long we were stuck like this but I felt pretty nice to be in his arms again.

"Nina is that?" We broke apart and I instantly became furious when matched the voice with the face. Zatanna. She walked up to me and hugged me, I didn't even bother hug her back because Robin pulled us apart. "Zatanna I think if you hug her any tighter she'll break." He said laughing nervously. "Sorry it's just I missed hanging on the beach with her and just her in general." I gave her a smile that was fake no doubt but at least I'm trying.

"So are you ever going to tell us why you left?" M'gann asked, breaking the awkward silence thankfully. "To tell you the truth I don't even know why I left you guys, it's just after the whole Vandal Savage thing I felt like you guys really didn't need me that much. You were doing great before I came so I didn't think it would affect you guys." M'gann took my hands and gave them a small squeeze.

"You're a part of this team Nina and when we lose a link from out chain it's going to break, fortunately it hasn't gone through that much damage, but we all miss you. Your one of us and no matter what happens you'll always be a part of the Team." I looked at everyone and they were all smiling at me. "Alright tell me what I missed because this is getting alittle to corny for me."

**?  
January 22 16:23**

* * *

"It seems we have a slight issue, the Black Hunter has been reunited with the Justice League, how could you let her get away like that?"  
"I'm sorry I didn't think that she would go back I mean it's been like three years and everything was going smoothly her parents even got back together again."  
"That's not good you buffoon, that means we can't trust him anymore, they have Black Canary on their side not to mention Batman. When you want something you have to d it yourself, they don't joke when they tell you that. Anyways your dismissed, Jay dispose of him."  
"Wait why I did what I was told?"  
"No you didn't, make sure to tell your friends I say hello."


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Harbor  
January 29 13:23**

"Excuse me sir do you know where the Hall of Justice is, I have to talk to the Flash like ASAP?" I asked a passing pedestrian. "The Hall of Justice is in Washington." I thanked him and sighed before running out of Rhode Island.

If I can't find him there I shall check his hometown again, how can the Flash be so hard to find I just don't understand. Oh duh, he's fast that's why no one can catch him, haha I make myself laugh. I made it to Washington in 2 hours and ran right to the Hall of Justice, Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman were there talking about something? I quickly sped past the security and up by the three hero's.

"Hello, sorry to interrupt your speech I'm sure it was just wonderful but can you tell me where the Flash is I need to find him like yesterday, he's the only person that can help me with something very important." I said smiling at them. They just started at me in complete shock, and here I thought they never hesitated.

"Come with me." Wonder Woman said grabbing me and pulling me into the Hall of Justice, it was just as beautiful as I pictured it to be. "Where did you come from and why are you here?" She asked frowning at me.

"Oh sorry I'm being rude, my name is Sunny Baker, like the Flash I'm a speedster and the Flash he is my idol and I would really love to meet him. I also need him to help me with this huge issue, I'm kind of sick, I may not looking it but I am and I need a blood transfusion he's the only one that I can get it from. Maybe Kid Flash but he's not a speedster by blood. I came all the way from France for his help so can you please tell me where he is and don't look at me like that, I'm not lying you can even use your lasso." She studied me for a while before Batman and Superman walked in.

"Why are you here what do you want?" Batman said. He was trying to be intimidating but it was just kind of pissing me off. "Look I'm not a tape recorder if you want to know what I really want you're going to have to as Wonder Woman." I crossed my hands over my chest and sat down on the sofa. They talked amongst themselves as I looked around at everything; I bet this isn't even there real base it's too out in the open. They stopped whispering and walked back over to me looking me over.

"So are you going to take me to him?" I asked jumping off of the very comfortable sofa. My Batman sighed and walked away leaving me with Superman and Wonder Woman. "I will take you to him but once we are finished you leave at immediately." WW explained. I smiled and pulled her into a hug thanking her. I did the same with Superman before the world went dark.

**Mount Justice  
January 29 16:21**

"So have you guys been on any missions lately because everything seems so slow." M'gann shook her head and brought a tray of snicker doodles over to the den. She always was the best cooking I've ever met. "We haven't been doing anything and it's starting to get pretty boring, I wish we could do something other than just sit around."

"So are you going to tell me what's going on with you and Robin you guys looked pretty happy to see each other?" I looked over at a smirking M'gann. "I know you can keep a promise plus I love you to pieces. To tell you the truth I have no clue what's going on between us, because after the whole Zatanna thing we pretty much stopped talking and then I left America for some time. My mother thought it would be good for me to go and see my "familia en España". Turns out I have a family filled with fighters so I never really stopped training, and I learned how to shoot an arrow." She gave me a small smile pulled me into a hug.

"I know that I shouldn't have done it but I read his mind and he really cares for you, a lot more than you know. And I didn't know you're from Spain" I shrugged and began playing with my dark hair.

"My mother's mother is from Spain I was born here good old Gotham City home to the good, the bad and the Joker."

**Recognized Batman 02  
Recognized Sunny Baker**

"Where is the rest of the team why are they not here?" He asked as we walked over to him and the unidentified girl. She smiled and I smiled back, Sunny was her name huh. She was very pretty, her long black hair was tied into to braided buns, she had a nice copper skin tone and her eyes were weird, they were yellow and bright. Maybe that's where she got the name Sunny from, they do look pretty sunny.

"I'm not sure where everyone is we were just here talking then you came in with your friend." She frowned, well harder than usually. "You two will have to do if you need any back up to hesitate to contact the others, you will escort Sunny Seattle Medical Center, she needs a blood transfusion and it's the place she can go, the Flash will meet you there as well. Suit up and head out." We nodded and got ready quickly.

"Hello Sunny, I'm the Black Hunter and that is Miss. Martian, it's nice to meet you?" She smiled and took my hand. "I've heard so much about you guys; you don't know how much I've been wanting to meet you." We piled into the Bioship and made our way to Seattle. "So no offence but why is he asking us to bring you there are you like wanted or something?" M'gann asked.

"No I'm a speedster like the Flash and he's the only person that can give me a blood transfusion, apparently there's a nurse that can do the transfusion I think they said he was part of the League." She explained smiling again. Wow, and here I thought M'gann was the happiest person on the planet.

"Oh and I forgot to mention, we might run into a couple of issues because I ran away from this crazy lady named Queen Bee. I have no clue why she was in France and why I was being sent to live with her but it's alright because you guys are hero's, your protect me." I knew there was a catch this just seemed way to easy.

**Gotham City  
January 29, 18:31**

I wonder if Nina's home, I didn't see her at school, not that I do see her she probably takes her classing on the West side of the school. I don't know what it is but I keep finding myself at her front door, I was want to knock but I just chicken out and leave.

"You look upset what's up?" I looked up and saw Zatanna looking down at me. Just what I needed Zatanna to come and interfere once again, she got me in trouble before and I don't think I could loss Nina again. "Nothing really just hanging out." She sat down beside me and sighed. "It's nice to have Nina back isn't it, I think things are going to go a little smoother than usual." I nodded and looked down at my feet hoping she wasn't going to try and make any moves, I don't think I could deal with it right now. "Since we're talking about Nina, do you think she would be home, because I have to tell her something and it's really important?"

"I don't know why don't you go to her house and check it out, if she's not we could always go out to dinner, I know this great place in New York sells the best pizza and the dessert is always so delicious."

"As great as that sounds I promised my guardian I would be home soon so I should really get going, I'll talking to you later Zatanna." I said getting up and quickly walking away. Man that way to close, but all I have to do is tell her that I'm no longer interested and then I keep go for Nina again. Again I found myself at Nina's front door. I guess it's worth a try, I knocked on the door and almost immediately her mother answered.

"Oh my, is that you Robin? I don't even know the last time I saw you, come in sweetie." I smiled and walked into the large house. "How are you doing sweetie, I just made cookies, I cook and talk a lot when Nina's out on a mission, I just get so worried all the time." She said walking into the kitchen and returning with a plate of chocolate cookies.

"Wait did you just say she went on a mission?" She nodded giving me a large smile. I know where Nina gets her good looks from, it's almost scary how much they look alike. "She's heading to Seattle, she didn't tell me why not that I would expect her to I mean she's a hero she can't tell me ever little detail that a mother should know just in case something happens to her only child and she can't be there because she's left in the dark all the time." I think it's time for me to go now I wouldn't know what to do if she started crying.

"Well it was nice talking to you Miss. Jenkins but I have to get going." I said getting up and walking to the door. "Bye sweetheart it was nice talking to you too." Man, she is lonely and here I thought her parents got back together.

**South Dakota  
January 29, 20:12**

"Miss M, how much longer until we get there I'm starving?" I asked leaning back in the chair. I'm not sure how many hours we'd been flying but it was really starting to wear on me, I'm hungry and tired and for me those were not a good combination. I'm not sure right now but I'll tell you when we're close." She answered.

"Hey, what is that and why is it coming our way?" I looked over at Sunny who was looking out the window. Before I could look the Bioship was hit and I was thrown off of my chair. The Bioship made a crash landing in the middle of nowhere. "She's hurt I don't think we're going to be going anywhere for a while." M'gann said.

I got off the Bioship and looked around spotting a group of men running the opposite direction. "Guys, I'll be right back." I said taking off in the direction of the other guys.

_M'gann: Where are you going we have to protect Sunny?  
Nina: I'm following the scum that shot up down from the sky, they have a base close by, and I see, Lex Luthor? What is he doing here?  
M'gann: I'm putting the Bioship in camouflage mode and we're coming to meet you after I get her up and running.  
Nina: Sounds like a plan._

I hid in some bushes close the base and kept a close eye on Lex, I wonder what this man is up to he's so annoying. Why doesn't Superman just blow this man up and get it over with obviously all the problems we have begin and end with him.

"What do you mean you can't find them, I thought you shot them out of the sky!" Luthor was yelling at one of his goons. "We tried sir but they just disappeared." Luthor punched the man, fixed his suit and walked inside the building. What a jerk. I made my way into the building without being seen by the camera's or the men guarding the building.

"He let them get away and they had the girl. This is why I should only partner with Queen Bee at least she knows how to get things done correctly. Where are they headed?"  
"They were heading to Washington but I'm not sure why sir."  
"When they come up on the radar again make sure you keep an eye on them."

I left the building and started on my way back to the Bioship and ran into M'gann. "We have to like now and make sure you fly low we're going to need a different transportation when we get to Washington." She nodded and we started on our way to Washington.

"Oh I forgot to tell you I took this off of one of the guys on the computer, it might be useful." I said holding up a flash drive. I plugged it into my phone and looked through the contents. "What's on it?" Sunny asked looking over my shoulder.

"It looks like they were trying to clone you but they didn't get to finish before you left or escaped. Of course they would need you back to finish what they started, why didn't you tell us you ran away we would have had someone from the League help you out?" I yelled.

"I didn't know I was being cloned at least I don't think so. Fiddlesticks it makes sense now all that missing information from head must have been the time that they were trying to clone. Lex Luthor is a butt." M'gann and I exchanged looks and I sighed. "Before we take you to Seattle we need to know where they were holding you so we can destroy the clone." M'gann waved me over and I took control of the Bioship. This is going to be one long day I just know it.


End file.
